Dirty shirt
by Freakn Hell
Summary: She ripped her shirt and he ripped into her.


**A/N: don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Warning: exaggerated things. Strictly M+.**

Dirty Shirt-

Naruto entered in the house and made his presence known to his other, ''I am home'' he said in a loud and tired voice.  
Kushina came out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand and walked to her son giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.  
''Mom, I am hungry'' he said as he threw his backpack on the sofa and sprawled on the chair beside the dinner table.  
''You wash up and I will serve dinner'' Kushina replied as she got busy in kitchen again.

Kushina came out of the kitchen after ten minutes with two bowls of ramen. She found Naruto sitting on the chair, ''Naruto, go and wash up before you eat'' Kushina said in a firm tone as she put the bowls down on the table and sat down.  
Narto looked up, ''Mom, I am tired as hell. Can't I do this wash up later'' He whined looking at his mother and stretched his arm towards the bowl which was stopped by Kushina, ''No...''.  
Naruto sighed and stood up and went to wash up.  
He came and this time Kushina let him have his ramen which he gobbled down immediately.  
''So how was your mission'' Kushina asked as she ate her ramen like a lady she was, graciously.  
Naruto put the bowl down and burped, ''It was great'' he answered as he wiped his mouth.  
''Anything spe-'' she was cut midsentence by Naruto, ''Mom I am going to sleep'' he said and went to his room without even saying goodnight.  
Kushina looked at his back. His cloths were dirty. She had washed his cloths that morning. She sighed as she looked down at her ramen. Another day of eating alone, she thought as she made circles by chopsticks in her ramen.  
She pushed the bowl away and leaned back in her chair, and sighed. Minato had gone to the cloud Village for a meeting one week ago. He said it was important for the village. 'Like anything is less important about village for him' she thought and she was right. Everything related to village was important and she understood it but Minato could have send Hiruzen for that meeting, after all he was the retired third Hokage.  
And Naruto was away for a month on a mission. And now when he returned he was tired, not even have energy to talk a few minutes to his mother.  
She sighed again, she could also understand him. But the problem was he would be in Hokage office by tomorrow afternoon for a new mission and she would be alone at home.  
The problem was no one was trying to understand her. Kushina stood up and went in her room to sleep.

It was eight in the morning and Kushina was by the pool sunbathing. It was a bit cold so she had decided to lie in the sun after completing her work.  
She was wearing a thin white sleeveless t shirt which was almost see through. It came down to just below her ribcage.  
She wore loose shorts which came down to her upper thighs. It was also made of a thin material.  
Overall her cloths were made to pass sunlight and air through them. She knew no one was coming home so it was safe to wear cloths like that and Naruto would go straight to the Hokage office.

Kushina lay on her back with a cloth on her face with closed eyes. She squealed when suddenly she heard Naruto's voice, ''Is that a new dress for sunbathing'' he asked and laughed when she squealed.  
''W-what the hell are you doing here'' she demanded making Naruto to calm down, ''What do you mean'' he asked chuckling.  
''You usually go to a new mission after a night's rest so didn't expect you'' she said making Naruto lay beside her, ''Well this mission was tiring and I don't feel like taking a mission yet so I thought to rest for one more day...'' he stopped and propped his head on his hand supporting by the elbow, ''So is that a new fashion in the market'' Naruto asked with a mischievous smile.  
Kushina was sitting now and the cloth which she had to cover her face was now covering her tight breasts which could be seen easily from her transparent t shirt.  
Knowing that her son had a hiding pervert side, she moved a bit away from him and looked at him, ''It's your fault that you didn't tell me beforehand. If I knew you were home I never would have worn something like this'' she 'explained her situation making Naruto smile widely.  
He lay down on his back and covered his eyes with his arm, ''Well I am tired, I am going to take a nap'' he said making Kushina raise her eyebrow, ''Don't kid me brat. If you are at home today then get up, I have a job for you. Young man like you shouldn't feel tired so soon'' she said making Naruto look at her, ''what job...'' he asked.  
She looked at her, ''You don't remember what you said to your friends'' she reminded him, ''Not even telling me beforehand that your friends were coming to spend the day'' she finished as she looked at him sternly.  
Naruto laughed sheepishly, ''Sorry about that. I knew you will handle it'' he excused and looked away.  
Kushina grumbled but looked confused when Naruto suddenly turned to her, ''What were you wearing that day'' he asked making Kushina raise her eyebrow but next moment she smiled mischievously when she got his meaning, ''well it was the same like today'' she said as she smiled, ''why is that a problem. But you know your friends are perverts. They were looking at my breasts even when they were talking to me, even girls, my god , they are the biggest perverts'' Kushina said and Naruto's face darkened, ''What was the job you wanted me to do'' he asked in a low voice, his hairs foreshadowing his eyes.  
''Oh well first is the lawn and pool. Finish these two then I will tell other'' she told him chuckling inwardly. The look on her son's face amused her as well as shocked her.  
Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the lawn.  
''NARUTO...'' kushina shouted making him stop.  
Naruto stopped and looked back, ''What'' he almost growled making Kushina laugh.  
''I was just kidding. Minato opened the door that day'' she revealed and Naruto turned back. He closed his eyes and sighed but she was going to pay for that prank.  
He started to move again and stopped again when Kushina called, ''Now what'' he grumbled.  
''Before you go, remove that shirt and wear something else. I had just washed it yesterday'' Kushina said making Naruto sigh.  
''I am not going to take this shirt off'' he said without turning. He was still angry at her for that prank.  
He was by the pool when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his mother again, ''I said, take this shirt off and wear something else'' she demanded. She was fed up by cleaning, cleaning and cleaning. They didn't have servants and there house was quite big so it was hard for Kushina to do all the daily chores.  
Naruto yanked her hand and started to move ahead but gritting her teeth Kushina grabbed his shirt from the shoulder and Naruto moved forward with force.  
The result was that the shirt was ripped from his body and he fell in the pool.  
Kushina just stood there with the ripped shirt in her hand and a hand on her mouth. She knew it was his favorite shirt and whenever something happened to his favorite things...no one knew what he would do because once a boy spilled Naruto's bowl of ramen and after an hour he was on the hospital bed. It happened several time. He would go berserk, not caring if the person was a boy or a girl but Kushina was his mother and she was now thinking that the title will help her.  
Naruto came up in the water, his hairs covering his eyes but kushina knew what was behind them.  
He looked up at his mother sending a chill down her spine.  
''N-Naruto, I am sorry, I-I didn't know that I will just- I am sorry...'' she tried to apologize and looked at her son.  
Naruto came out of water and stood in front of his mother. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, ''First that damn joke and now this, you are going to pay hundred times'' he said from gritted teeth and lunged at his mother.  
Kushina squealed and throwing the ripped shirt started to run and Naruto ran behind her.  
''Naruto please, I am sorry'' she said while running inside. She went in the house and behind the sofa and looked back at her son.  
Naruto had a mischievous smile on his face. He was wet completely, without any shirt and his naked body didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. She smiled inwardly in affection. He was her baby boy just a few days ago and now he was chasing her to punish.  
Naruto jumped crossing the sofa but Kushina escaped and now stood beside the dinner table.  
Naruto ran throwing the chairs on the ground but Kushina ran outside and Naruto behind her.  
The tiles around the pool was wet so just as kushina put her feet on the tile she slipped and fell and following her Naruto also fell on her.  
''Oww...''Kushina groaned Making Naruto open his eyes and look in his mother's eyes.  
''Naruto, look, you can't do this to me'' Kushina pleaded.  
Naruto smiled as he put his whole weight on her body flat,  
His torso on her torso and his chest on her large soft and heavy breasts. He brought his face closer to her, just a centimeter away making Kushina's heart beat faster, ''No way I am letting you go now'' he said and leaned down but Kushina turned her head and tried to wiggle her way out of his grip but she cursed, 'when did he became so strong'.  
Naruto grabbed her from waist by circling his arms around her stomach and Kushina continued to struggle to get free.  
''Stop mom, you are only delaying the inevitable'' Naruto said as he pushed his chin to her shoulder to steady her.  
Kushina knew he had something perverted in his mind and there was no way for her to escape. She also knew that he wouldn't do anything without her consent. But now she wasn't going to make it easy for him and she could feel something getting hard on her ass as she wiggled her body in his son's arms.

Kushina continued to struggle in his arms and with her struggle she rubbed her ass in Naruto's crotch making him hard which she could feel.

Suddenly Naruto's foot slipped and he fell in the water with his mother. They both went down the water. Naruto could see her swim away so he also swam after her and before she could climb up he grabbed her waist again and pulled her in the water.

This time Naruto didn't let go her and they came up gasping for water. Naruto held Kushina with one hand and cleared the water from his face to look clearly. He looked at his mother, she was wet now and her tee shirt couldn't hide anything, "You know, this tee shirt is useless now" Naruto said with a grin making Kushina's eyes wide but before she could do anything he ripped her tee shirt from behind and threw it in the water leaving her upper body naked.

Naruto was holding her flat to his own body and Kushina could feel his hard cock on her stomach. It was big and thick, she guessed and it was also hot sending heat through her stomach to her body.

Naruto looked at her and she looked at him. She could guess what he was going to do now but she was unable to understand that why she was allowing it to happen. It was forbidden. It was true that she was sexually deprived and she also had thought of finding it outside several times but they were only thoughts. She couldn't dare to cheat, no matter what and it was dangerous too because if someone came to know about this activity then she will have to face utter humiliation and Minato too would not be able to show his face to anyone. But today, at the moment, her son was trying to do what she wanted someone to do and she was also going along with it, may be because he was her son whom she loved and trusted completely.

She turned her head to the side when Naruto tried to kiss her but she closed her eyes and his kiss landed on her neck but it didn't discourage him. He started to lick her wet skin and left some bite marks.

Kushina could feel him rubbing his clothed cock to her clothed pussy. It was like a dry humping. Naruto was holding her tightly now, her large breasts mashed against his chest.

"N-Naruto, d-do you know ahh….. what you aaaree doing" Kushina asked while moaning under his attack on her neck.

Naruto leaned back and looked at his mother, "If you have no problem with what I am doing or going to do then I have no problem too" he replied and this time grabbing her head kissed her hard. Kushina's mouth opened in shock and Naruto took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in her mouth. Their tongue wrestled leaking saliva on their chins. Naruto was surprised to see her being an active participants but it made things easy for him.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and panted while looking at each other, "I am surprised to see you are not resisting anymore" Naruto asked making Kushina smirk, "Why, do you like it when a woman resists. If it's like that then I can do that too" she replied mischievously and started to grind her crotch on his cock.

Naruto smiled, "Well, if you don't resist then it wouldn't be fun to punish you for your earlier prank" He said and started to nibble on her earlobe.

Kushina giggled, " Well it was cute to see that my son don't want his friends to see his mother's body but he himself is going to…" she leaned closer to his ear, "ravish this body" she finished and could see the huge amount of lust in his eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

Kushina squealed when Naruto suddenly lifted her on his shoulder and came out of the water. He didn't wait, he threw her on the towel she was laying earlier and ripped her underpants with her panties. The sight of her pussy made him like a sex beast. His cock was twitching in his shorts. He ripped his shorts freeing his monster of a cock.

Kushina went wide eyes seeing his cock. It was huge. She wanted to sit but Naruto pushed her down and placed himself between her legs and looked at his mother.

"Damn, you are huge. This cock will destroy my pussy and you would be happy to know that you have the largest cock among your friends" she said making Naruto look at her with narrowed eyes, "And how do you know that" he asked as he sat straight between her legs and stared down at her face.

Kushina looked up at his face with a mischievous grin and then looked down and found Naruto's cock staring at her angrily. She lifted her hand to touch it but Naruto grabbed her hands, "I asked you a question" he lightly growled making Kushina excited. She was getting fun out of teasing him and it was also making him angry and so she wanted to see how hard she was going to get fucked today. She decided to tease him a bit more, "Well, your friends are very insatiable. I mean they came to have a small party. They got drunk and ended up fucking each other in the pool. I saw everything from the window….." she said and winked, "I saw how big they all were" she said making Naruto sigh. He closed his eyes and opened them when she talked again, "You know I was in the kitchen when they were fucking like animals around the water. I couldn't just help but feel hot so I pulled my panties down and stuck my finger in my pussy and masturbated while looking at your friends.." she said and stopped again to see his reaction but couldn't read it on his face. It didn't have any effect on him she thought. Okay, now it will have, she though and started to talk again, "Well, Chouzi came to me while I was finger fucking myself" she said making Naruto's eyes go big, "and I couldn't help it when I saw he was naked and his fat cock was dangling between his legs…" she stopped and looked at her son. He was gritting teeth in anger and holding her hands tightly.

She smirked sultrily, "and I-I …." She stopped when Naruto growled, "what did you do" he asked in a cold voice which sent shivers down Kushina spine, 'I am going to remember this day for the rest of my life' she thought.

"I-I…pounced on him…and.." she stopped after answering vaguely. She could hear her son's growling breath from the distance, 'oh god' she thought when she saw a green colored chakra enveloped him. Kushina looked down, "oh fuck…I-I am going to die today" she said to herself when she saw his already nine inches and two inches thick dick expanded to eleven inches and four inches thickness. Naruto's eyes turned green. He looked down with those green eyes, "you-you damn….slut….I am going to fuck this damn pussy into oblivion….arrghhh.."he growled and threw her arms away and grabbed her ankles and spreading her legs wide, without warning slammed his cock in her mother making her scream and see heaven. It hit her cervix which tried to stop Naruto's cock from entering in the uncharted territory but today there won't be any territory that he couldn't conquer. He pushed against it while leaking precum at her cervix to open it up. And after a struggle of few seconds her cervix admitted defeat and let the intruder in. his son's cock stretched her pussy to the limit.

Kushina had her eyes closed and was gritting her teeth in pain and pleasure. She was feeling it hard to stay awoke and to not go into blank from the extreme pleasure she was feeling in her pussy and body. Her whole body already was going numb and she could only feel that rod in her pussy making her cum again and again.

Naruto pulled out till his head was inside and slammed his cock back with full force breaking into her womb. Kushina's eyed went wide more if they could and saliva spurted from her mouth as she screamed in a silent voice. She was cumming so much that a puddle was already formed around her ass. She was feeling so full that she never felt in her life. The pleasurable pain mixed in the electrical feeling she was feeling in her pusssy and making her mind go berserk. Her fists clenched tightly as she thrashed on the ground.

Naruto pulled out again and thrusted back to the hilt hitting the roof of her womb and then he didn't stop and started to destroy his mother's pussy with reckless abandon.

Kushina found her voice and she screamed, "oh god oh god oh my god. This is extreme this is fantastic. Fuck me fuck me more" she screamed and writhed under Naruto in endless pleasure. Her pussy was on fire and her body was burning in the heat. Her large tits flopped on her chest like they would bounce of off her chest. They would sometime hit her face when they flew up with Naruto's thrust.

Kushina had never felt like the pleasure she was feeling. Her mind was barely holding the pleasure she was feeling from her pussy. She felt like a hand was inserted in her pussy and womb and fisting her pusssy.

Naruto continuously ravaged her pussy as he ploughed in her tight pussy again and again. He let go of her ankles and grabbed her thighs and rammed his cock making it crash in the wall of her womb. Kushina would go in a pleasurable frenzy every time he hit insides of her womb.

Kushina was screaming in pleasure as she grabbed the wrists of her son which was holding her thighs and her breasts were dancing on her body. Kushina could feel her mind slipping into blankness, a world completely filled with pleasure and lust. She could feel that the strength had left her body a long time ago. She was on the verge of collapsing. She opened her left eyes while the right was tightly shut and take a look at her son, "Damn, he isn't showing any signs of stopping" she said inwardly. Her pusssy would be a sloppy mess today when he was done with her.

She was getting it hard to cope with the constant orgasms and then her eyes suddenly opened wide. Did she hear it right….kage bunshin no jutsu. "Shit" she cursed now she was sure that her pussy would be into oblivion today.

Suddenly he felt someone grab her flailing boobs and started to knead them roughly. When she focused her vision she saw another Naruto kneeling at her head, his cock lining on her face and he was mauling her breasts like dough. He grabbed her breasts and pulled them upwards and then leave them. Then he grabbed her nipples and started to pull on them making Kushina loss the last thread to the real world and her mind went blank, her eyes opened wide, "oh fuck fuck my pussy destroy it" she screamed making the clone Naruto look at her. he smiled, "Don't worry mom, I will make sure that your pussy isn't usable after today" he said and grabbed her nipple and lifted it up making a cone of her breasts and with another hand slapped it hard making it flop wildly on her body. He did the same for a few more times and them did the same with the other boob.

He looked at the original Naruto who was still smashing into in her pussy like intending to break it today so that no one would be able to use it after today and he was going to make sure of it. He looked up when he heard his clone, "Flip her" he said and original smirked.

They flipped her on her knees and hands. Naruto pulled out and then rammed his cock in her pussy again sending her in the euphoria again and started to fuck her like a dog would, hammering her pussy, lifting her off the ground every time his hips slammed into her.

His clone grabbed her face and lifted it up and looked down. Her eyes were wide and her tongue was hanging out dripping drool like a bitch. She would scream every time Naruto would ram in her pussy.

Clone lined his cock with her mouth and entered inside slowly. He immediately started to fuck her mouth silencing her screams. He hesitated for a moment to push more in her mouth. He was at the edge of her throat but then he smirked and pushed in her throat. None of her hole was going to be spared today.

Now Kushina was being fucked like a bitch from both sides. It had been around half hour since Naruto started fucking her. He could feel his impending release. His balls were contracting again and again to send the liquid out in the fertile womb.

It didn't take him more than a few thrusts when he came with his clone. He could feel her squirting continuously on his body or cock. Naruto rammed his cock in her pussy violwntly one more time and stopped and he came like a dam was broken and her pussy and womb was flooded. He came so much that it leaked and made a puddle on the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes and the green chakra disappeared and his clone also disappeared. He looked down at his mother spitting cum from her mouth. Her upper body crashed down on the ground. Naruto flipped her on her back and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily. Her breasts were red from all the assaulting. Naruto leaned down and lay over her, flat, smashing their chest together. He looked down when his face was only an inch away from her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and looked at a smirking Naruto, "I thought you were going to take a while" he said as he leaned down and started to play with her neck.

Kushina sighed, "Has my punishment ended" she asked with dread. Her pussy was already sore.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at his mother and smirked, "Ended….are you kidding me….Your punishment has just started" he said making Kushina's eyes go wide, "Wh-what but" she stopped when Naruto kiss her hard. He sucked on her tongue for a minute making her pussy squirm and leaned up and looked down.

Suddenly several Naruto appeared around them. Kushina's eyes widened in shock and a lustful fear, "N-Naruto…" she looked around and counted them ten. She could understand why he had made them, "Please my pussy is already sore and I-I can't take them all" she whined making Naruto chuckle, "What, you are giving up already. Come on you are an Uzumaki. You can take more than them" he said and looked at his clones to order them but looked down when his mother spoke, "Naruto please, I will do anything else but don't do this" she said though she knew she could take them on but she didn't wanted to have sex with his clones but only him.

Naruto sighed, he wasn't a cruel son. He leaned up freeing her arms. He was still hard in her pussy. He pumped his cock two times in her pusssy and stopped, "Alright, If they are not going to fuck you then you will have to do what I say….daily….everyday" he said making Kushina sigh in relief, "Okay what would I have to do" she asked thanking god that he conceded. Her pussy squirmed a bit. She was getting aroused from his cock that was jammed in her pussy and she so wanted him to fuck her again but sweetly this time.

Naruto thought for a moment and then looked down smirking, "Okay, so…. From tomorrow morning I want you to wake me up by a fantastic blowjob" he said making Kushina smile, "Okay…" That wasn't hard but a thought came to her mind, "but what if you are on a mission" she said making Naruto chuckle, "That's not my problem. It's yours, I want my cock in your throat and my load in your gut" he said making Kushina narrow her eyes. He was being a jerk now but she will think about this problem later.

"Okay I accept, but come to me before going on a mission" she accepted and Naruto nodded, "Okay, my second condition is….We will take baths together from now on…that is If I am available" he said making Kushina narrow her eyes again, "Naruto, you know I take bath even before your father wakes up and I take bath in my room's bathroom. How am I going to make it happen" she said and she knew his answer, "That not my problem" he said making her sigh. She knew how every bath session was going to end…him in her.

"My third condition is…." How may condition is there, she wondered.

"…that" he smirked…, "I will finger fuck you on the dining table every morning" she said making Kushina narrow her eyes, "Naruto, I won't do anything that disrespects your father so delete this condition from your list" she said making Naruto rethink his condition after all she was right. He was his father and he loved him too.

"Okay, we, you and I will go on a date every holiday there is and then I will finger fuck you while we are in a restaurant… I am not going to change anything in this" he said with a straight face.

Kushina thought for a moment, "alright. I accept it" she said and moaned when Naruto circled his hips making his cock rub and stretch her walls more. Kushina gritted her teeth and she was again almost on the verge of cumming. It was ultimate hard core fucking she had ever taken and her pussy was very sensitive.

"Tell all your…oh fuck…con..dition…my god..yes more…in once" she said between moans.

"Well my fourth condition is I want a special treatment every time I return from a mission" he said and Kushina nodded, it was getting hard for her to talk anymore.

"My fifth condition is, I want to fuck you on Hokage table. You will have to manage it" he said before Kushina could say anything and anyway she was not in a condition to speak so she just nodded.

Naruto smirked, "Sixth is I want to fuck you whenever any friend of yours or mine is here, I mean not in front of them but somewhere else…if you understand what I mean" he said and Kushina now was being tortured by the slow fucking of her pussy. She was feeling like she was on the verge of cumming but she was not cumming, "N-Naruto speed up a bit" she said and Naruto obliged. He grabbed her tits and started to fuck her hard pistoning his cock in her womb. And it didn't take more than a minute before she squirted on his cock. Her whole body was writhing as Naruto started to suck on her nipples. He rolled the nipples on his tongue, bit, and then would suck hard.

Kushina calmed down after a minute and opened her eyes and looked at him, "I…accept and…how…many conditions are there" she asked as she smiled. She had just gotten what she wanted. A sweet fuck.

"Well, there are ten clones so ten conditions" he said making Kushina sigh.

"seventh condition is…." He thought for a moment, "Okay, after returning from our date I want to fuck to you until my cock can't go anymore" he said making Kushina sigh, "Okay" she accepted.

He thought for a minute but couldn't think of anything, "Okay….well…You will come to my room to kiss me goodnight" he said and Kushina nodded. She knew those kisses would not be only kisses and she wouldn't come out of his room until her pussy is sore.

Now there was two more condition left and Naruto couldn't think of anything. His cock was now semi hard because his mind was somewhere else but Kushin could feels his dick lying in her pussy like a alligator in a river.

"Okay I got it…my ninth condition is…on my birthday and on your marriage anniversary…." He said and she narrowed her eyes when she heard the word marriage anniversary. She let him continue, "I want you completely for whole twenty hours, all of you" he said making Kushina pinch his arm, "ouch…" Naruto squealed.

"I accept first part of your condition. I will by yours completely to do anything with me on your birthday but I can't accept the second part fully" she said.

"Why is that" he asked and kushina sighed, "Because if Minato is home that day I won't fuck you but.." , "Okay, if dad is home you are his but if he is not home you are mine….no….even if dad is home, I want half of that twenty four hour, either day or night" he said and Kushina looked at him.

For a few years Minato was never home, not on her birthday or marriage anniversary but by a sheer coincidence if he is at home that day then she wouldn't deny him anything. Though he always promised to spend the day with her but he would always have something of importance that day which couldn't be postponed.

Kushina sighed,, "Okay, I accept" she said with closed eyes but with a sadness which Naruto noticed.

He smiled and leaning down kissed her sensually making her surprise but without waiting she returned the kiss. They made out for a minute then Naruto leaned back smiling and Kushina was also smiling, "Okay, what's your last condition" she asked with a smile as she felt the alligator trying to wake up. She was sure her pussy was molded in shape of his cock.

Naruto smiled, "My last condition….I give it to you…You can want anything from me" he said making Kushina surprise but she smiled for his consideration, "Okay…" she said and thought for a minute and Naruto started to suck on her nipples. They were unattended for a long time.

"Okay…I want you to…" she said and Naruto looked at her, she continued, "Spend as much time as you can with me from now on" she said making him raise his eyebrow, "That's it", "Yes that's it. Except the time we are doing sexual activities, I want you to spend time with me" she said and Naruto smiled, "Okay I accept" he said and leaned up and looked around at his clones who had their rock hard cock pointing at the sky, "So what should we do with my clones. They seem to be going crazy from the stimulation" he asked his mother as he looked at her.

"I have an idea" she said and closed her eyes for a moment and ten clones of Kushina appeared around them. Naruto looked around, "wow…alright guys they are all yours" he said and his clones immediately jumped on them like a hungry beast and immediately the whole compound was filled with cries of passions and moans of pleasure.

Kushina sighed, "You know I was just kidding with that entire Chouzi thing. Nothing like that ever happened and even if he had come to the kitchen in that state I would have kicked him out of the kitchen" Kushina revealed and her eyes widened when Naruto's grip tightened on her thighs.

Naruto looked down at his mother, "So let's continue with your punishment" he said making Kushina's eyes go wide but before she could say anything Naruto flipped her on her hands and knees and started to fuck her hard immediately

He fucked her for twenty minutes but Kushina was now gotten used to his cock so it was totally pleasurable for her. And after one more minutes later they both came hard.

Naruto then lifted her again and threw her in the pool and he jumped behind her. They then fucked in the pool.

They fucked, fucked and fucked for whole day. The fucking was moving from place to place like from the tiles to the pool, from pool to the kitchen, from kitchen to the living room, from living room to the bathroom and lastly from bathroom to the bedroom on Kushina's bed.

Naruto emptied his balls in his mother's pussy for the umpteenth time that day and he hadn't pulled his cock out of her pussy for the whole day from the moment he inserted it in her.

Naruto sat between her legs, his cock was still lodged inside her as they both panted, "O-okay…Naruto….we should…stop….now" she said between pants. The voice was barely was coming out.

Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out his whole length for the first time that day. Just as he pulled out a stream of their mixed cum spurted from her pusssy making her moan.

"Wow…" he said as he looked at her stretched pussy. It was gaped, molded for his thickness. He could see it contracting and the pink insides. He looked at his mother, "Mom, I would suggest you to not fuck dad anymore because your pussy is molded for my cock now" he said as he grinned.

"Shut the hell up" she said with narrowed eyes, "How many times would I have to tell you to not talk about him" she said a bit angry.

"Sorry sorry" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. kushina accepted the kiss. They kissed for a while then Naruto leaned back, "Mom, you are on the pills right" he said making Kushina go wide eyes, "Fuck" she said in shock. She had totally forgotten about it. The feeling of security that it was just her son made her forgot about taking precautions. She looked at his son with wide eyes.

He smiled widely, "Don't worry, I will take responsibility of the child and yo-" he got cut midsentence when Kushina kicked him out of the bed.


End file.
